jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Kamen Rider Club Z and Thunderbolts “What-If” Story: Cinder’s Revenge
This is a What-If Story involving the Kamen Rider Club Z and the Thunderbolts. Plot Courtney is traumatized by her recent events with Cinder Fall and she can’t stop thinking about her. In addition to this the future rider p, kamen Rider quiz, returns but a new another rider has returned as well. Another quiz, and she has teamed up with Courtney. Can the thunderbolts and kamen Rider club Z prevail? Characters Van Solas (Kamen Rider ZI-O) Smolder Ocellus Silverstream Yona Gallus Sandbar Makini Geiz Myoukouin (Kamen Rider Geiz) Woz (2019) (Kamen Rider Woz) Sento Kiriyu (Kamen Rider Build) Banjou Ryuga (Kamen Rider Cross-Z) Emu Hojo (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) Takeru Tenkuji (Kamen Rider Ghost) Shinnosuke Tomari & Mr.Belt (Kamen Rider Drive) Go Shijima (Kamen Rider Mach) Kouta Kazuraba (Kamen Rider Gaim) Haruto Soma (Kamen Rider Wizard) Gentaro Kisaragi (Kamen Rider Fourze) Eiji Hino (Kamen Rider OOO) Ahnk Shotaro Hidari (kamen Rider Joker/Kamen Rider W) & Philip (Kamen Rider Cyclone/Kamen Rider W) Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade) Kazuma Kenzaki (Kamen Rider Blade) Bev Gilturtle Quincy Goatee Trip Hampston Roxie McTerrier Jade Catkin Edie Von Keet Austin Goldpup Savannah Cheetaby Tsukuyomi (Sue) (Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi) Courtney Elison The Thunderbolts Varian (Kaijin Rider Another Blade) Larxene Evil Courtney Zak Monday Cinder Fall Great Leader Time Jackers: Woz (Rider Hunter Woz) Uhr Sworz Ora Trivia * Courtney will explain about the Maidens and the relics in this. Scenes Courtney’s Nightmare And Van’s research *(Courtney is asleep in her bedroom at night) *Courtney: *grunts as she tosses and turns* No... No....! *(In her dream, she is all alone until a Grimm Hand grabs her by the neck) *Cinder: It's nothing personal, dear. *approaches her* You're just not worthy of such power. *faces Courtney* But I am... *(Courtney is pushed to the ground as she tries to get free) *Cinder: So I will take... what is mine... *Courtney: *struggles to get free from her Grimm Hand* Let go of me! Let go! *(Courtney wakes up all of a sudden) *Courtney: *gasps after waking up and pants fearfully* Man, what a nightmare.... *rubs her eyes* *(Meanwhile, Van is furiously typing on the computer) *Van: What did he mean...what did Quiz mean...“how many hearts can a body hold?” *Courtney: *goes into the room Van’s in and rubs her eyes* ...? *Van: And how did he get from his timeline to ours? And what did he mean by I’m one of two keys to helping wake the sleeping heart? *(Van then gets startled by Courtney) *Van: Ah! I’m so sorry, Courtney....I wasn’t keeping you awake, was I...? *Courtney: No. I just woke up from a nightmare. *yawns* *Van: oh...(goes over and pets her) hey, wanna sleep with me tonight? *Courtney: *nods yes, happily* Uh-huh. * Tired Courtney * (Courtney is heading over to the School Of Friendship, feeling tired and all) * Courtney: *yawns as she enters the school* * (Van and the Young Six were walking to their next classes until they noticed how tired Courtney looks) * Smolder: Hey, what’s eating Princess Courtney? * Ocellus: She looks kinda tired. Maybe, she’s not getting enough sleep? * Yona: Yona worried about puppy teacher. * Courtney: *falls asleep in the hallway due to being tired* * Van: idk...(yawns) whatever it is I’ll help her...but I’m just as tired to....been doing research all night. * Courtney: *sleeps in the hallway* The Truth about the Maidens and the Relics * (Courtney, Van, and the Young Six are in the front room of the Ride Tower after classes) * Smolder: So, Princess Courtney. We wanna know why you’re not getting enough sleep. * Courtney: I’ve been having some nightmares about a common enemy lately... * Ocellus: Don’t tell me it was Oma ZI-O. * Courtney: *nods no* It was about the current Fall Maiden named Cinder Fall.... * Smolder: Cinder Fall? Who is she? * Silverstream: And what’s a “Fall Maiden”? * Van: hmmmm this sounds familiar....like a show from my world (Gasps) RWBY! * Sandbar: RWBY? * Smolder: What kind of show is it? * Van: it’s an online series about a girl named ruby rose who attends this school with her friends to try and become huntresses. I haven’t followed it in a while but it’s a smash hit in my world * Courtney: That’s right. And you must know about the Maidens and the relics. * Smolder: Relics? * Van: um...no I don’t sorry...I haven’t watched far enough to know Another Rider Quiz * (Courtney is pacing around in the courtyard of the School Of Friendship at nighttime) * Courtney: What’ll I do? Why won’t these nightmares end? * ????: oh but they won’t end. * Courtney: *turns around and gets into a fighting stance* Who goes there?! * (out of the darkness steps another quiz) * Courtney: *growls angrily at Another Quiz* Who are you?! What do you mean by that my nightmares “won’t end”?! * Another Quiz: do you not remember me from the mark of mastery exam your friends went on? I’m another quiz. Now, let me ask you something. Who’s to say these Nightmares aren’t “premonitions” of events to come? Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Vanguardmaster47 Category:What-If Stories Category:Written Stories Category:Courtney's Adventures Category:Van’s adventures